


That Museum Scene Though

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	That Museum Scene Though

Murphy is straddling 10k on the floor while a mad man watches, demanding he bite the late teen and make him another mindless zombie slave. 10 can hardly move now with the Zombie/Human crouched above him, hands on either side of him with his face nearly buried in the crook of his neck. 

Everything falls away except fear, heat, and somewhere deep, underneath all of the chaos and noise of the moment pulls something unexpected: want. One tiny, thoughtless movement of his hips, and everything stops. Murphy stops and then his right hand the one that the mastermind of this whole museum can’t see smooths over Thomas’s side, touching skin where his shirt got pushed up on his way down onto the floor. 10k intakes a breath quietly, but it sounds so much louder to the two of them. The tiles beneath them are like ice which is refreshing since the two of them are now way too warm all of a sudden. 

10k feels the slide of Murphy’s hand going up his shirt and looks into his eyes after the blue man has backed away just far enough to get a look at his face. They’re staring into each others eyes now.  
“10?” Murphy questions with a surprised look on his face. The teen turns his head, darting his eyes around the room until they land on the man watching them. He kind of nods his head towards their one and only insane audience member and the man above him clears his throat. 

“Forgive me, 10k. It won’t hurt. Promise,” he says as he moves back in and 10k makes this sound at the back of his throat that Murphy definitely would not mind hearing again in a different setting. 

Zombies stand at the ready, awaiting Murphy’s command as they still have crazy dude’s eyes on them and then all Thomas can hear is screaming and teeth tearing into flesh. Murphy is pulling him up and away as the team bursts through the doors. 

–

“Doc!” Warren yells after they get 10k into the truck. “Check him out, please. I think he might be in shock.” 

“Addy drive!”

“Where to?”

“Away from here.”


End file.
